I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple position power control switching system and more particularly to a power control system employing capacitors to change the power level at which a load such as a fan motor is operated.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide a series connection of a load with a capacitor in order to change the phase angle and thus power level at which a load is operated. Prior art systems required a large number of capacitors to achieve a full range of operational power levels, thus increasing cost.